


the fic where saihara gives rabies to everyone

by wuvsick



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gore, Mild Gore, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvsick/pseuds/wuvsick
Summary: Literally just a crack fic of Saihara giving everyone rabies. Yes this is pregame.





	the fic where saihara gives rabies to everyone

Ouma awoke with a jolt. There was an ominious presence in his room, familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. The air in his room was closed, somehow his window had been opened late in the night. He certainly didn't open it himself, as he is afraid of bugs getting in. Nasty bugs. His friend Gonta liked bugs, so maybe Gonta came in and opened the window so he could make friends with the bugs?

...No, Ouma would notice if Gonta was there. He would stand out among the shadows that lurked in his room. So then, what was it that awaited him, hiding from his sight?

His eyes carefully scanned his room, and yet, nothing. There was nothing there, he was worried over nothing. A typical Ouma move. He closed his eyes and layed back down, trying to sleep again. He hoped that no one was trying to kill him in his sleep again. Gonta usually stayed over to protect him, but Gonta had went away for the weekend. So he was on his own and he was scared. 

And then there was a noise, as if someone was moving around in there. Ouma sat up again, and he definitely could tell that something, a shadow, was out of place. He needed to check what it was. So, he got out of bed, and walked in the darkness to where the shadow was. But by the time he got there, there was nothing. That was quite.... strange. He turned around to go back towards his bed, but...

Something grabbed him. Arms were around his waist, and something , or someone, was now breathing against the crook of his neck. 

"Hi, Ouma-kun.... did you miss me?"

Ouma knew that voice. It was Saihara. One of his closest friends, who he had not seen for a few days and even before then, something had been wrong with him and he just.... disappeared. There was clearly something wrong with him, and Ouma was going to find out soon what it was.

"Saihara!! I can't believe its you. You know you can knock on the door next time, I would have happily let you in. What's up? I havent seen you in days." He grabbed onto the arms on his waist, accepting being held. He had missed him, of coursed. But something about his visit seemed kind of odd. He then felt something dripping down his neck and it felt gross. "S-Saihara, what are you--" he turned his head towards Saihara's face, who was now foaming at the mouth. "Y....You... Uh, Saihara.. Are you okay?" Ouma struggled to get his words out. Saihara laughed and leaned down to whisper in to Ouma's ear.

"I have rabies, Ouma-kun."

Ouma's breath was shaky. It was obvious what Saihara was about to do to him, and it was terrifying. He was going to get rabies from someone he liked. His eyes widened with fear. It was weird, he always dreamed that he would die by the hands of someone he loved. But not like this.

Not by fucking rabies of all things.

Saihara pulled Ouma's hair to move his head to the side, giving him easy access to his neck. He bit down hard, piercing his neck. Ouma cried out, tears falling down his face. "S-Saihara, please don't give me your rabies!!! Please... please stop biting me, aah!!!" Ouma was in so much pain. His neck was bleeding, and the blood mixed in with the foam coming from Saihara's neck. 

Saihara practically tore apart Ouma's neck with his teeth, he was absolutely feral. Ouma was in pain, incredible pain, but it was too late to stop Saihara now. He was infected with Saihara's rabies. 

Soon, the biting stopped and Ouma fell silent, he wasn't dead just yet, the rabies still had to do its job. Saihara placed him down on his bed. He kissed Ouma on the forehead then ran towards the window and jumped out of it. He was going to infect more people with rabies like the feral bastard he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next Chapter will be rantaro hehehoho

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be rantaro :)


End file.
